


Relief/Release

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crack, Enemas, Other, PWP, Scat, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~S3. At NYU, plotting Blair's downfall, Georgina finds herself constipated. As a result, she decides to give herself an enema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief/Release

**Author's Note:**

> Sheer crack, a very dirty PWP. Inspired by personal experience. I really wanted to write a PWP based on a female character giving themselves an enema.

For Georgina Sparks, attempting to make Blair Waldorf's life was her job between actually pretending to give a shit about her courses at New York University. Her "work" kept her so busy she was consuming large quantities of junk food--chips, honey buns, candy bars--from the dorm vending machines. There was no time for Georgina to pick up at least a bowl of cereal from one of the school's stores or any nearby eatery. Eating all that junk food made Georgina constipated.

One day Georgina woke up in her dorm bed to discover she had a stomachache because of her constipation. She had not had a bowel movement in a couple of days. She lay in bed for a few moments, hoping the stomachache would disappear and the matter in her colon would move down to her rectum by itself. Georgina couldn't take her horrible stomachache; she had enough of the pain. She snuck out of her bed, being careful not to wake Blair up from her slumber and reveal something Blair could use against her. She pulled a disposable enema bulb out of her drawer and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. It was only her, a few stalls and some showers. She lay down on her right side in the middle of the tiled bathroom, her left knee up.

Georgina took the protective tip of the enema bulb off. She slowly inserted the bulb's tip in her ass. She squeezed the bottle and felt the liquid rush up her rectum and lower intestine. When her body refused to take any more of the enema solution, Georgina pulled the bulb out of her ass. Immediately she felt the enema expanding her insides. She liked how the enema made her feel full inside. With the fullness came cramping. Georgina winced as the enema caused her to cramp, but she did not cry out in pain or complain. She held the enema in her body for five minutes. She resisted the urge to expel the enema as quickly as possible, although her body wanted it to. Her clit started to get hard because of the enema. Georgina began to rub her clit as she waited for the enema to cleanse out her body; it helped her to soothe the aching clit and forget about the enema briefly. She bit her lip as she let the sensations of her clit-rubbing and the enema take over her body, attempting not to moan and wake up anyone (especially the RA) or attract the attention of passers-by.

After the five minutes was up, Georgina walked into a stall and sat on the toilet. At first nothing came out of her rectum. Georgina farted; it was a wet-sounding fart. The enema solution, followed by some piss and the waste that was inside of her body, came rushing out, splashing into the toilet. Georgina was relieved the mass that was formerly in her body wasn't hurting her. And, as a result of expelling the enema out of her body, she had a wet pussy. She played with her pussy momentarily, sticking her fingers in the opening of her slit to admire her wetness. After she was done playing with her pussy Georgina wiped herself, flushed the toilet, disposed of the enema bulb and left the bathroom.

Georgina snuck back into her bed, plotting the next strike against ruining Blair's social reputation at NYU.


End file.
